


A Fairytale

by Nymph (Treekianthia)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Nymph
Summary: Bernadetta has always been fond of writing, but sharing her work is a different story. Felix has no respect for personal boundaries, however, and manages to catch a sneak peek at the romantic fairytale she's been working on.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	A Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Ft. Felix being an asshole, as he normally is.

_ “And under the light of the stars, Prince Lucien and Princess Erica shared their first kiss…” _

Bernadetta hummed to herself as she wrote. She had been working on a story for a few months now, and she was finally nearing the end. The prince and princess had finally confessed their love to each other, and would soon be wed. It was a romantic ending, and one filled with hope. It was far different from real life.

Bernadetta let out a dreamy sigh as she placed her pen down. She daydreamed of a prince whisking her away from the monastery; one who was just as handsome as Prince Lucien. He’d say he loves her, take her back to his castle, and let her hole herself in their shared room all day.

He’d have dark, blue hair, with coppery brown eyes, and a smile that rivaled no other. He’d also be a hard nut to crack, however, and only open up rarely. Despite it, he’d still love Bernadetta with all of his heart, even when he didn’t show it.

“But nobody wants to marry stupid, plain Bernie…” she told herself as she closed her notebook. That was something she knew for certain, and one thing that would never change.

That was why she wrote about Princess Erica, who found love despite being a recluse. If Bernadetta couldn’t find love in reality, then she could at least find it in fiction. The fact the princess was based on her was a secret, however, and something she’d take to the grave. Even if the princess had purple hair and gray eyes, it wasn’t obvious it was her, right?  _ Right!? _

Stretching her arms upward, she looked out her window. It was a beautiful day, but that meant it was perfect for spending it inside. Beautiful days meant more people were outside, which meant more chances for interaction. It was much better for her to be where nobody could bother her. She was happy where she was!

...but then there was a knock on her door.

Panicking, Bernadetta let out a loud yelp and fell backwards out of her chair. There was a loud thud as she landed, and she felt pain shoot through her body. She sat up slowly and rubbed her lower back, wincing as she did so.

“Ow ow ow…” she muttered as she tried to get up. It was difficult, but she just barely managed to do so.

“Are you okay?”

Bernadetta looked at her door. It had been opened, and somebody had partially entered her room. She looked at his face and…

“F-f-felix!” Bernadetta managed to stutter out. “What are you doing here!?”

Felix sighed and placed a hand on his head. “The boar prince needed something from you, but he was too afraid to ask you himself,” he explained. “Something about needing fabric and sewing supplies.”

Twiddling her thumbs, Bernadetta looked down. “O-o-oh, I see!” she continued to stutter. “I-I’m sure I can spare some.”

Going over to her dresser, Bernadetta searched for her sewing supplies. She was unsure why Prince Dimitri needed it, but she was glad he didn’t come to ask himself. She found him absolutely terrifying.

“What kind of fabric does he need?” Bernadetta asked. She had a variety of colors and kinds to choose from, and she was sure she had what Dimitri wanted.

“Something he can use to make stuffed lions with. He’s making them for himself and Mercedes as a gift, so he can’t really go to her for help,” Felix continued to explain. “Oh, and he was wondering if you could spare a pattern too, since he has no idea what he’s doing.”

“I can do that!” Bernadetta assured him. Searching through her fabrics, she tried to find the perfect fit for what Dimitri needed. If it wasn’t exact, he’d probably feed her to a real lion for incompetence.

Bernadetta hummed as she took her time searching. While some colors were too light, other colors were too dark or had strange patterns. It was difficult finding what was right, and it took her a good amount of time to choose just one fabric. She hoped Felix wasn’t getting annoyed waiting, since she wasn’t being very talkative. Hopefully he enjoyed the silence as much as she did.

“Wow, this prince is an asshole.”

“Huh?” Bernadetta asked as she turned around. She was confused about what Felix was talking about, but was wondering if he meant Dimitri. That was the only Prince she knew that they both knew about.

“In your story,” Felix said. He waved something in his hand, and taking a good look at it, Bernadetta realized what it was.

“MY NOTEBOOK!!” she shouted as she darted up. Her face was turning red, and she could feel her legs starting to shake.  _ Why did he pick that up!? _

“Yeah. You left it lying there, and Sylvain told me you wrote, so I decided to check it out,” he said nonchalantly. “That Prince Lucien guy is a real piece of work if you ask me, and doesn’t deserve somebody like Princess Erica.”

“Give it back!!” Bernadetta begged as she began to tear up. “You’re not supposed to read that!!”

“Here, take it,” Felix told her as he threw it back at Bernadetta. She barely managed to catch it, but once she did she held it close. She looked down at her feet.

“Th-thank you…” she muttered before sniffling. Her legs were less shaky now, but she was still horribly embarrassed.

“If you don’t want somebody looking, maybe next time don’t leave it laying around,” Felix suggested. Bernadetta sniffled again, wiping her cheeks of tears as she did so.

“It’s okay. Of course stupid, miserable, forgettable Bernie would leave stuff just lying around. It’s my own fault,” she said. She could hear Felix step forward, but only by a foot or so.

“...hey, don’t cry. I didn’t mean any harm by it. Your writing is pretty good, and when the prince doesn’t have a stick up his ass, they make a pretty cute couple,” he tried to assure her. Shyly, Bernadetta looked back up at him.

“You… You really mean it?” she asked him. Felix placed his hands behind his head and sighed.

“Yeah, I do,” he said as his gaze darted away. “Now stop with the tears. You have fabric to find.”

“Right...” Bernadetta said with a nod. Turning back around, she went back to looking through her drawer. This time, however, she kept her notebook where she could see it. “And… Thank you, Felix…”

“Yeah, whatever.”

As embarrassed as she was, she still learned one thing. Despite reading her writing, Felix didn’t realize the princess was based on her. That meant her secret was safe, and that she really could take it to her grave!

And even better, he didn’t realize the Prince was based on himself!

**Author's Note:**

> So originally my plan was to write fluff... But then the focus was really on Felix being an ass, then trying to be nice so I couldn't count as fluff. Instead we're counting this as... I don't know to be honest???
> 
> Either way, it's my first time writing for Felibern! They're probably my second or third favorite set of supports from the game, and I have been meaning to try and do them justice. This is actually an idea I've had floating around for a few weeks, and I'm glad I finally got to write it down.
> 
> Also kudos to anybody who spots the reference to one of my other fics. I like making things connected, and it was the best way I knew how.


End file.
